narutojinchurikiunleashedpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sora Uchiha
Bio: Sora Is adivisor and son of Kenzo Namikaze-Uchiha and brother of the 16 tailed Jinchuuriki Tekka Namikaze. His speed is quite fast and he is really wise for such a young age. Young Sora: Sora was Born and rised in the land of iron. He never got to meet his grandparents or his mother. But he did have a great father. He might have been Leading the whole Country of iron,But he always found time for his youngest child. Sora wanted to supass his older brother and be just like his father. So he trained in the samurai arts and trained his sharingan day in and day out. Sora & Tekka: Sora always looked up to his older brother. But, at the same time he some what feared his older brother because he never knew if he was able to control his bijuu in him. Until one day, There father was indanger ..Sora and tekka became the ulitmate tag team duo at such a young age. Sora's speed and and Tekka power and their skills at the katana was able to kill the enemy in 3.5 rate speed. And from then on Sora and tekka became The strongest tag team since that battle. Sora Medical shinobi: Sora was one of the brightest minds in the shinobi world,Right after kio hyuga herself.So, since he was already a great samurai he wanted to be more so he studied medical ninjutsu.But sadly there aren't any ninja in the Land of Iron so it was impossbile for him to learn(so he thought).Sora would always sneak out of the village and travel to get scrolls so her can learn medical ninjutsu that way. His father Never knew,He would sneak out for hours sometimes days to go become a medical ninja. Sora would always be in his room locked away training.It took him two months to master the medical ninjutsu art.Sora was the first medical samurai/ninja In the Land of Iron. Sora awakening his Mangekyo Sharingan: Sora wasn't always able to master his sharingan. So he wanted to be just like his father.So Sora spared his brother Tekka to a death match. Tekka didn't want to because he thought it would ruin there tag-team,and there family. Sora drew the first strike the duel went on for 18 hours. They both where tired but then during the battle Sora eyes changed and started tearing blood and make flames appeared around the two boys. Sora was thrilled to see his eyes change and then he fell to the ground due to almost losing all his chakra. Sora today: Hey is adivisior at the age of 18 years old. To the current leader of The Iron country Kenzo Namikaze-Uchiha He spends his days head of the Medical corps in the land of iron and Second in command of the samurai forces.Sora Never gets a day off and when he is free he spends his time hanging with this friends. teaching at the samurai dojo or just training. Jutsus: Fireball,Escape jutsu,phoienx flower,Teleportation,Medical ninjutsu(healing),Medical ninjutsu(taijutsu),Katana barrage,Sealing jutsu 5 pong seal, double Lariat (only with Brother),Mud wall,Water dragon,Fire style: fire blast jutsu. Shuriken clone Jutsu Dojutsu ablities: Amaterasu, Izanagi,Susano'o Dojutsu:Sharingan Ninja tools: Katana